Yo digo queNO!
by Hiromi-sama
Summary: No! es la unica respuesta que da Ichigo Kurosaki ante la noticia de su compromiso con la princesa del reino de Karakura, en el tiempo de aunsencia de la princesa, Ichigo empieza a enamorarse de la doncella la cual esta a su cargo.
1. Enamorandose de la persona equivocada

**Notas del autor: **bno, este es mi primer fic publicado aqui y obviamente es Ichiruki :D  
y universo alterno! :3 espero les guste xD  
**Disclaimer:** recuerden que el tite todavia  
no me entrega los derechos de autor, por lo que bleach todavia no me pertence u.u

* * *

'**Amando a la persona equivocada'**

La respuesta ante la noticia que traia Isshin Kurosaki a su primogenito, era la misma, que repetia varias veces, NO, NO y NO. La idea le desagradaba en todo el sentido de la palabra para él, y no era solamente por hacerlo sin su consetimiento, tambien de era por la persona que habia sido elegida para acompañarla por toda su misera vida.

El origen de los gritos a la hora de la cena, que echaba el joven, Ichigo Kurosaki, la victima que habia sufrido tal crimen, como lo consideraba en aquel momento, habia sido comprometido con una mujer de alto rango, princesa para evitar alargar el asunto, al ser el, hijo del medico real y una de las doncellas de esta, el hermano mayor de la muchacha, habia seleccionado al pelinaranja para cuidar de su hermana por el resto de los tiempos, tiempos amén, no la conocia personalmente, solo que él no le guardaba el respeto debido, ni si quiera le interesaba aquella mujer, que era bastante popular entre los chicos, asta en los que su propio palacio, pero ella no era de sea clase de mujer, por lo cual , la imagen de su prometida, no era tan distorsionada.

Tras haber discutido todo el tiempo con su padre, termino encerrandose en su habitación, indignado, por las razones ya mencionadas, un ser irrumpio en su guarida, su cara pegada a la almohada, evitaban que no lanzara las blasfemias a su padre, el ser que habia irrumpido toco su hombro varias veces, asta que este lo volteo a ver, el enojo desaparecio de la cara del muchacho, la cara de su madre habia hecho que desapareciera ese enojo por unos momentos.

-No deberias de estar tan molesto con tu padre, Ichigo.

Quien se cree ese viejo para comprometerme con ella?! aceptaria comprometerme asta con una total desconocida! en vez de ella...

-Vamos cariño, no es bueno quejarse, deberias sentirte afortunado por haber sido seleccionado para casarte con tan importante persona

-Por que yo?!

-Porque su hermano te considera el más capaz, para proteger a su hermana menor

-que se busque otro - volvio a dar la cara contra la almohada, como lo estresaba esa idea, Masaki no lo cambio de posición esta vez, dejo que continuara con su berrinche de niño pequeño, asta que decidio hablarle.

-Ella es una dulce persona, sabes que te admira mucho, no seria bueno defraudarla...

-Si lo hago que me pasa? - reto a su madre, debido al enojo que le bloqueaba el cerebro

-Su hermano mandara a partirte en diminutos pedazos - Masaki seguia sonriendo, el pelinaranja volvio a ver a su madre, la cual parecia no darle otra opción que decir que si a regañadientes.

-Mañana me presentare en el palacio...- Masaki sonrio triunfadora y dio una beso en la mejilla a su querido hijo, el cual solo asintio sonrojado, ya que las muestras de afecto, le causaban vergüenza infinita, pero eso solo pasaba con su madre y hermanas menores, le dio las buenas noches y intento dormir, tratando de no pensar, en que al siguiente dia, tendria que empezar a convivir de manera personal, con su futura esposa...vaya que eso le quitaba el sueño de manera sorprendente.

Al amanecer, se levanto con tanta pereza, que parecia un camion lo habia atropellado, vistio de manera tan lenta que termino gastando bastante tiempo, al extremo de comer un desayuno bastante frio, tomo sus cosas, despido de la madre de verse más al rato, ya que trabajaba como doncella de la joven y 'dulce' princesa, del padre solo le lanzo una mirada asesina, a las hermanas, la misma despedida de siempre. El pelinaranja se encamino aun con pereza, se topo con varias personas conocidas, con las que intento charlar bastante tiempo, pero no lo consiguio, asi que decidio no huir de lo que le esperaba en ese castillo que más bien, parecia su paso seguro al sufrimiento eterno.

Al ser permitido entrar por los guardias, espero pacientemente a la hora de la llegada de su verdugo, traducción, de una de las doncellas de la princesa para ser guiado ante ella o ver a la princesa en persona en ese lugar, momento, hora, etc. Andubo pajareando durante algunos

minutos, al voltear a las escaleras principales, vio bajar a una mujer de fragil caminar, cabello negro como la noche, ojos lilaceos que lo atraparon el tiempo que desendia, pequeña figura, que le hacia dar mayor delicadeza y la manera timida en la que se conducio ante él, los ropajes no eran de lo más finos, pero eso que le interesaba, aquella mujer, casi lo dejaba escurriendo saliva...

-Hi...hime-sama? - Masaki lo habia insitado a llamar asi a la princesa, por lo qu tendria que obedecer, desgraciadamente, sus emociones hicieron que dijera eso ante la joven que se encontraba frente a él

-Nande? Kurosaki Ichigo , verdad? - el joven asintio aun con la boca un poco abierta, la voz de la chica, lo embelezo, en ese momento, sintio que seria capaz de lanzarse de una cascada por ella, suerte que no habia ninguna cerca, porque parecia que queria hacerlo - La princesa Inoue se encuentra de viaje, por lo que yo me encargare de ti durante el tiempo de su regreso - asintio enbobado en ella - sigueme a tu habitación

-Disculpa cual es tu nombre? - titubeo bastante nervioso

-Kuchiki Rukia - el nombre le sonaba bastante, pero para que pensar cuando estaba totalmente embelesado en Rukia,en el camino hacia su habitación, el muchacho intentaba charlar con ella, pero la mujer solamente mantenia la mirada baja y semblante serio, aun asi, al pelinaranja le parecia la mujer más atractiva del mundo.

-Por que me llamaste 'hime-sama'? - pregunto Rukia con tono frío - Yo soy solo una de sus doncellas - Como explicarle que su aspecto parecia el de una princesa? su manera de hablar, de moverse, toda ella era una viva imagen de la realeza pura - estas escuchandome?

-Perdón, es que tu estatura parecia el de una princesita - se burlo de la chica, sintio como si ya tuviera derecho a hacerlo, como si conciera a esa chica suficientemente bien, para burlarse de su ser, ella reacciono de mal modo, estrello su puño contra su estomago, llegaron a la habitación en ese presiso instante.

Entro con la mano sosteniedonse el area dañada

-Cualquier cosa que necesites, llamame - estrello la puerta y lo dejo ahi, solo, como en la prisión en la que creia hace unos minutos, antes de conocer lo que se llamaba 'enamorarse' si damas y caballleros, el muchacho se habia enamorado...pero de la persona equivocada.

* * *

espero que les alla gustado! subire los 3 proximos capitulos muy pronto, ya que esta historia  
lleva rato, agradeceria si leyeran esto dejen Reviews :D  
gracias!

atte. Hiromi-chan! :D


	2. Te acuerdas?

**Notas de autor:** bno, solo me dieron un review, pero esta bien, el punto es que yo solo kiero  
subir esta historia por el simple gusto :D asi que aqui la conti!  
**Disclaimer:** No me pertence Bleach aun u.u  
**Acotaciones:  
Flash back:**_ 'bla bla bla'  
_**Pensamiento:** "bla bla bla"  
etc. etc. etc.

* * *

**Capitulo 2 'Te acuerdas?'**

_'Te gustaría jugar con nosotros?'_

Al abrir los ojos, anhelaba ver el techo de su habitación, pero termino decepcionándose de algo que sabía bien, tendría que acostumbrarse a ver todas las mañanas el mismo techo de esa habitación y a su lado, una mujer que desconocía a esa edad, si conocía a su prometida, fue cuando solo eran unos niños, por lo que no tenía la más mínima idea de nada, de aquel tiempo al actual, no conocía a la princesa. Se levanto y se rasco la cabeza, el recuerdo del día anterior, no paraba de ir y venir tan repentinamente, sabía que no estaba bien que se enamorara de Rukia, pero no podía evitarlo.

-se puede? - dijo una voz infantil masculina en el pasillo, que entre abrió la puerta de la habitación de Ichigo, la cara de un niño de cabello castaño oscuro, se asomo lentamente, este e Ichigo, intercambiaron unas miradas a las que tomaron un rato, Ichigo afirmo la pregunta del pequeño, que al estar ya dentro, se lanzo contra él.

-qué demonios intentas!? - lo tomo de la cabeza y miro fijamente, el niño, lanzaba puñetazos al aire torpemente, intentando golpear a Ichigo, que parecía, no comprendía el porqué del pequeño asesino.

-Esto es por lo que le dijiste ayer a nee-san - quito la mano de el peli naranja de su cabeza, la sostuvo mientras lo miraba molesto, al soltarla le dio un golpe en la cara, al fin logro causarle un leve daño.

-no se dé que hablas niño! - el pelinegro lo miro fijamente, era obvio que el se había dejado llevar, hablando de la manera, que el únicamente, se entendía aparte de una mínima cantidad de personas.

- Kon! que estás haciendo? - Rukia irrumpió en la habitación, con varias cosas en la mano, para arreglar un poco el cuarto, paso de largo a Ichigo y se acerco al pequeño - en que problemas ahora te estás metiendo , eh baka?

-no es nada malo, defender el honor de tu hermana mayor - se cruzo de brazos y miro a otra dirección, resignado, Ichigo no captaba ni punto, ni coma, lo peor de todo, era que, todo eso se 

desarrollaba en su habitación. Rukia le hizo una caricia a su hermano y este le sonrió, se levanto de las piernas de Ichigo, que ahí fue donde estuvo durante el inicio de su 'batalla' y al final de esta.

-anda, que Masaki-san te espera y si llegas tarde te volverá a castigar - el pequeño puso cara de terror y salió corriendo de la habitación, despidiéndose de su hermana con una sonrisa y de Ichigo con un 'nos volveremos a enfrentar', Ichigo y ella, miraron hacia afuera con una sonrisa irónica, les divertía el chico, el hermano menor de Rukia, le recordó por un momento a él, cuando aun jugaba en el palacio, tenía varios amigos en ese lugar, y había una, que siempre sobrepaso a sus otras amistades, le sentía un enorme afecto a la chica, pero eso paso hacia tiempo, por lo que había olvidado su nombre.

_'Si ustedes quieren, estaría bien..'_

-Nee-san? Kon? – volteo a ver a Rukia frunciendo el ceño

- Se llama Kotaro, pero le decimos Kon y es mi hermano menor

-Parece que le divierte meterse en problemas

-Algo, pero está bien, me recuerda a alguien – miro a Ichigo sonriente, sin que este lo notara.

-A quien? – tenia curiosidad, de saber el nombre del afortunado/a

- Solo recuerdo su sonrisa...y su cabello – se rio de que ese fuera su único recuerdo de la persona – y por qué tanta curiosidad, eh öji-sama?

- vaya, solo quería saber, no te tienes que molestar

-quien dijo que yo estaba molesta?! – le lanzo lo que llevaba para acomodar la 'prisión' de Ichigo, estas acabaron en su cabeza – ahí tienes algo para entretenerte

- es entretenido limpiar una habitación?

-deberá serlo para ti, cuando acabes, llámame – cerró la puerta de golpe como el otro día, se paro y dejo las cosas a un lado, Kotaro o Kon, se parecía mucho a él, pero cuando era aun un niño, cuando jugaba cosas absurdas, donde su imaginación, era el único instrumento, vaya recuerdos.

Empezó a limpiar mientras distraía su mente con los juegos de su niñez, Tatsuki siempre lo acompaño en esos juegos, fuesen lo tontos que fuesen, al principio, ellos dos eran los únicos que jugaban juntos, Tatsuki, era muy amiga de la princesa por lo que había veces que Inoue, los acompañaba, pero solo miraba al lado de su doncella. El juego favorito de esos dos, era fingir cambiar de roles con cualquier cosa, la primera vez que lo jugaron, invitaron a la doncella de Inoue.

_'me gustaría ser un caballero!'_

A ella, le había dicho, no sé cuantas tonterías que parecían más bien, una declaración de amor, le daba gracia ver pasar por su mente, la escena donde decía todas esas tonterías y ver a la pequeña, sonrojarse por las palabras, se sentía tan estúpido.

Por otro lado, Rukia caminaba entre los pasillos, no tenía nada que hacer, desde que la princesa se fue de viaje, aunque el chico Kurosaki, la mantenía bien entretenida, cuando le intentaba hacer la plática o molestarla nada más, sintió una presencia detrás de ella, al voltear miro a Kaien, que tenía una sonrisa irónica en sus labios.

-que hacías en la habitación de ese chico Kurosaki?- dijo con tono molesto y divertido

-solo me encargaba de lo que me ordeno Inoue-sama

-segura? No andabas haciendo 'otra' cosa, eh? Rukia no me puedes mentir!

-Estoy diciendo la verdad, no hay de que te tengas que preocupar

-Sabes cual es mi misión en este mundo Rukia, verle todos los defectos a cualquier muchacho que se te acerque y calificarlo reprobatoriamente, pero ese chico Kurosaki, ya sabe?

-No, si se entera de que...su compromiso con Inoue-sama es lo que más importa ahora

-Lo que paso no se puede borrar hermanita, así que no podrás negarlo, si tu baka corazoncito te dice lo contrario a lo que debes cumplir, escúchalo

-Lo siento, nii-sama...

-Y deja de decirme nii-sama, oni-chan suena mejor – le dio un golpe en la cabeza a la pelinegra – te veo en la cena! – se despidió, dejando a Rukia sola, ella no podía evitar que el pasado hiciera que no lograra comportarse, aquel chico que relacionaba con su hermano, Kotaro y compartió los juegos de su infancia, era el peli naranja, del que no podía, ni ya tenia, derecho a acercársele de esa forma, porque estaba comprometido con la princesa...

_'Rukia-chan, tu seras la princesa'_

Te acordarías de esos tiempos, de esos amores pasados pero los negarías a causa de un compromiso? Eso se preguntaba Kaien, mirando de lejos a los dos...pero el tampoco podía hacer nada más que ver.

_'Por qué yo?'_

_'Porque yo quiero que seas mi princesa...'_


	3. Correspondencia Equivocada

**Hiromi :** hola! gomen ne por no haber actualizado...ni por contestar reviews, pero es que e estado muy  
atareada con varias cosas y de veras que apenas me dio tiempo de acordarme de subir el capitulo ! uu

**Acotaciones:  
Pensamiento :** _"bla bla bla"  
_etc. etc. etc. ¬¬

* * *

**Capitulo 3 'Correspondencia equivocada' **

_'lugar más desierto no puede haber'_ se recordaba cada que miraba el paisaje por la ventana del carruaje, el paisaje de Las Noches, si se encontraba de viaje a ese lugar, era por la mera razón de aliarse en un tratado con ese lugar, no se podía dar el lujo de enemistarse con aquel reino, aunque ese viaje, le hacía pensar en que cuando acabara sus asuntos, debería regresar, para contraer matrimonio, bajo la cabeza y soltó una cara de angustia.

-Hime-sama, le sucede algo? – pregunto su acompañante, Ishida Uryuu, que estaba sentado al lado contrario de ella.

-N-no es nada Ishida-kun – esbozó una sonrisa intentando cubrir la preocupación que sentía ante la idea de casarse regresando a su hogar.

-Tiene que mostrar la mayor firmeza al llegar, no debe permitir que nada la perturbe - su tono firme fue como una reprendida, en su punto de vista

-T-tienes razón, lo siento – regreso al paisaje desértico, eso encubría a la perfección su angustia, no podía sacarse de la cabeza nada sobre su casamiento arreglado, quería desahogarse con alguien, pero nadie tenía que saber que ella estaba en contra de eso, era lo que su hermano más deseaba y no quería negárselo – Ishida-kun, me acompañarías si me voy de Karakura?

-De que está hablando Hime-sama? – su expresión seria se torno en una bastante tensa.

-Sabes que yo no tengo deseo de contraer matrimonio con Kurosaki-kun...-seguía mirando hacia afuera, no podía enfrentar esa discusión cara a cara con él – Porque yo no lo conozco bien, nunca he convivido con él, ni nada parecido, solo de pequeños, pero creo que ha cambiado, así que, pensaba que tal vez... – La puerta del compartimiento se abrió, interrumpiendo así, las palabras de la princesa

-Hemos llegado – Inoue volvió a dar una última mirada al paisaje y bajo, Ishida le seguía pero fue detenido por dos guardias de Las Noches

-Aizen-sama ordeno que solo viniera la princesa

-Entiendo – dio una última mirada a Inoue y volvió a subir al carruaje, al cerrar la puerta de esta, vio por la ventana, como se perdía la princesa ante su mirada, por lo demás, su mente se concentraba en descifrar lo que trataba de decir antes de la llegada, durante el viaje de vuelta, lo intento, pero fue en vano, no tenia coherencia encontrar el porqué de esas palabras, la razón de ella, para no amar a la persona que la desposaría en Karakura.

En Las Noches, la peli naranja observaba con detalle el palacio, no había nadie presente, por lo que no hacia ningún movimiento, exceptuando los que hacía con la mirada, ese lugar le daba un tanto desconfianza.

-Inoue Orihime? – la voz femenina provenía desde el pasillo, salió una mujer de cabello corto y rubio, por su vestimenta podía notar que era una de las sirvientas del palacio, miro a la princesa impacientemente – por favor, acompáñeme – La siguió con paso lento y tímido, algo le daba mala espina en ese lugar. Llegaron a una habitación, la mujer abrió la puerta, dándole a entender que pasara, al dar el primer paso a esta, cerró la puerta, con ambas dentro.

-Esta será su residencia - el lugar era algo pequeño, había una enorme ventana que daba hacia el cielo, un gran sillón del otro lado, por lo demás, era una habitación casi vacía, en la cara de Inoue se hizo una expresión de confusión - hime-sama, no comprende la situación? Usted ahora es presa de aizen-sama – ahora su mirada se intensifico con sorpresa, la rubia saco de su vestido dos hojas y tinta, que entrego a Orihime – tenga, es lo máximo que puedo hacer para ayudarla, cuando termine llámeme – antes de cerrar la puerta por completo hablo – por cierto, me llamo Natsuki – la cerró por completo y dejo a Inoue sola, pensando que debería decir...tras un silencio corto, se sentó en el suelo y empezó a escribir con firmeza las palabras que quería dirigir hacia su hermano, al terminar de usar por completo una hoja, empezó con la otra, pero esta, iría dirigida a su doncella, al principio le costó trabajo plasmar el encomendado en palabras escritas, pero después, se volvió más fluido el ir y venir de las palabras de su mente.

Finalizo por completo, releyó las dos cartas una y otra vez, hasta que apareció Natsuki con algo de comer para la joven prisionera, le entrego los mensajes, haciendo notar, que cada uno iba dirigido a diferentes personas, uno, a Inoue Sora, el otro, a Kuchiki Rukia, le agradeció a la chica, que le estaba ayudando, aunque la ayuda no era exactamente para que la rescataran, era más, ayuda en lo personal.

La joven mando las cartas, que llegaron más rápido de lo que creyó, el mensajero tenia bien metida en la mente, a que persona debían ir dirigidas esas cartas, pero el único inconveniente era que, no sabía dónde estaban, Kaien se cruzo con el mensajero, fue preguntado si sabia donde estaban los destinatarios de los mensaje, al percatarse de que su hermana, era uno de ellos, pidió la carta de su hermana, el mensajero accedió la encomendado del pelinegro, le entrego la carta y se fue.

Kaien miraba con curiosidad la envoltura, la examinaba con detalle, como si dentro, contuviera algo que no pudiera saber, eso fue excusa suficiente para hacer lo que acababa de hacer, eso significa, que abrió el sobre.

**Hermano:  
Dudo a veces en la decisión que tomaste, crees que es lo correcto? Yo lo niego, creo que sería mejor, que me dejaras escuchar mi corazón, que no me lo negaras, quiero darme esa oportunidad de amar, como yo a ti, quiero que sepas que yo no discuto la decisión que has tomado conmigo, referente a mi compromiso con Kurosaki-kun, deseo con fervor, que aceptes mis disculpas, pero ese sacrificio que haces para ayudarme, será en vano si no escuchas mis motivos al negarme a casarme con él. Yo no lo amo, creo que nunca lo hice, respeto y admiro a Kurosaki-kun como es debido, desgraciadamente esta admiración no pasa hasta los límites del afecto entre la amistad al amor. Por lo que deberé decirte con dolor, que si me niegas lo que te pido, que es romper mi compromiso con él, tendré que irme, lamentablemente, pero me iré, quiero poder enamorarme sin depender de la decisión de alguien más, lo siento con toda mi alma, así son las cosas.**

La expresión que mostraba en su rostro, era de sorpresa infinita, tenía en su poder, los sentimientos de la princesa, hacia su compromiso con el joven Kurosaki, obvio que en manos de otra persona, sería solamente una carta cualquiera de alguien inconforme, pero en el lugar de Kaien, era la manera perfecta de hacer que su hermana fuera feliz! Con esa carta todo se arreglaría!!

Eso creyó por unos momentos, regreso a la realidad, esa carta, traería tanta felicidad a su hermana, como problemas, en su poder, tenía la solución y a la vez, lo contrario, sonaba y parecía sencillo, pero no es así. Volvio a leer la carta, una y otra vez, atormentaba su mente con cuestiones sobre que hacer con ese asunto, eso se ganaba, por haber recibido la correspondencia incorrecta.

Agradesco a los que dejan sus reviews...los contesto luego, arigato :D


	4. La predicción de la Miko Shirayuki

o__ó volvi ~ despues de mucho :D  
Disfruten el capitulo uwu y recuerden..nada me pertenece aun o__ó ! pero algun dia si...muahahahaha! coff xD

* * *

Capitulo 4 'La predicción de la miko Shirayuki'

Caminaba de un lado a otro intentando razonar esté dilema en el que se encontraba, soltó un largo suspiro y releyó la carta, aun le costaba creerse que la princesa, se negara a los deseos de su hermano, se sento en el suelo y se quedo mirando las nubes como intentando ver una señal divina que le dijera que hacer, nada, el cielo era completamente gris, la única señal que observo fue de que se avecinaba una tormenta, bajo la cabeza decepcionado, si seguía esperando a que el mesías, un ángel, el demonio cualquier ser en este mundo le dijera que tenía que hacer, se quedaría ahí, sentado por los siglos.

A un con esas pocas esperanzas que le daba su negación, levanto la cabeza y sobre esta cayo una cascada de agua, que máximo lo despertó de esta pesadilla viviente

-Kuchiki! Te e estado llamando desde hace varios minutos y tu no me haces caso! Solo has estado leyendo esa maldita cosa y pregorando quien sabe que a los cielos! – la poseedora de la cubeta y el agua que había terminado bañándolo, era la maestra de su hermana, la guerrera más nata y poseedora de un carácter explosivo e infantil, Senna Kurosaki, la hermana adoptiva de Ichigo a.k.a Shirayuki.

-Lo siento Shirayuki-donno - el pelinegro se levanto y limpio de su cara el agua que escurría de esta – que sucede? – un impacto ocurrió en su rostro, traducción: lo habían golpeado.

-En primer lugar : no me llames shirayuki-donno, sabes que me puedes llamar senna y en segundo lugar, tenemos ordenes de partir, la princesa fue tomada presa en Las Noches…- el tono de Senna se había tornado serio y triste

-Y cuáles son las motivos? – cruzo los brazos

-Su objetivo es un mito - se dio la vuelta y lo volteo a ver - quiere la llave del Rey, del decaído reino de las Almas…- la familia Kuchiki procedía de este decaído reino, pero hace unos 6 años recibió un fuerte ataque que termino con todas las familias excepto algunos miembros de algunas, como el caso de ellos, lo que le había dicho de senna, fue como recordarle la muerte de casi toda su familia exceptuándose él, rukia y el pequeño Kotaro – cuando puedas reúnete conmigo en el templo, hay algo de que quiero hablar muy seriamente contigo… - empezó a caminar y dejo a Kaien con una nueva preocupación con la cual podría distraerse de el otro problema que tenia.

* * *

La joven princesa miraba desde la ventana el paisaje desértico que la rodeaba, no soportaba ver ese retrato más, esperaba que pronto kuchiki-san llegara , ella seria la única persona que debía saber que se encontraba presa en Las Noches.

_Querida Kuchiki-san :_

_Apenas llegando a Las Noches, me han tomado presa, la razón la desconozco, te ruego que cuando leas esta carta, no le avises a mi hermano ni a nadie que pueda decirle mi situación, quieron evitar problemas entre este reino y Karakura, quiero…protegerlos a todos, hazme este favor, posiblemente no regrese asta que ellos consigan lo que quieran, espero no molestarte con mi deseo ,pero quiero que vengas por mi…tu eres muy fuerte kuchiki-san, yo__ se que ya has enfrentado a esta clase de personas, asi que espero no sea problema…_

Y venían un monton de tonterías más, sin mera importancia. El único inconveniente en esta carta, era que su hermano se había enterado y en ese momento, preparaba a los escuadrones, su intento de que nadie saliera herido, había fallado…

Inoue se acerco más a la ventana, extendió un poco la mano hacia afuera y sintió entre sus dedos, pequeñas gotas de agua, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

* * *

Rukia por su lado, miraba como las gotas de la tormenta que había empezado corrian por la ventana, al no tener ninguna tarea más que hacer, había regresado a su habitación del palacio, su único entretenimiento era ver aquella tormenta, dejo su posición y se dispuso a salir, algo que estaba afuera le había llamado la atención.

Al llegar afuera, vio la figura del pelinaranja observando las nubes fijamente, creía notar que no se percataba que estaba completamente mojado, camino despacio al acercarse a él, después se abrió un lugar junto al chico.

-Que haces aquí aparte de intentar cachar un resfriado? – rompió el silencio de la tormenta la joven - la volteo a ver y se le quedo viendo durante un rato

-No tengo ningún motivo en especial y supongo que no te deben interesar mis motivos

-Supongo que sí – se quedaron callados por un momento, el ambiente era tenso y la lluvia lo tornaba más cada vez, Ichigo se quedo pensando por un momento luego abrió los labios para decir algo, nada salió de ellos 'seria mejor que me lo guardara' , algo tomo su playera por detrás y lo levanto, era senna

-Ichigo, tienes que venir, es algo urgente!!! – volteo a ver a Rukia – tu también debes de venir Kuchiki, esto les incumbe a los dos por igual – ambos fueron 'secuestrados' por la miko, al lugar donde los había llevado era a el pequeño templo del palacio.

-Que demonios quieres senna!? – reclamo el pelinaranja tras el tan brusco acto de su hermana – pudiste haberlo dicho afuera!

-Ichigo no es tiempo de juegos, como sabes bien, soy el Rosario de las Memorias y yo por esto, estoy condenada a vivir los recuerdos de las personas que moriran

-De que esta hablando Shirayuki-donno?

-Se puede decir que yo veo la muerte de los demás, pero son recuerdos de la persona que vivirá la muerte de esa persona…esa es la habilidad de el Rosario de las Memorias, por eso los he llamado a ambos, tienen que saber esto...Kaien Kuchiki,y yo, Senna Kurosaki, moriremos en la expedición para rescatar a Inoue – el tono que uso fue calmado, como si no le importara morir, Rukia apretó los puños, aparte de que acababa de enterarse de que la princesa estaba presa, su hermano moriría por ir a rescatarla

-nii-sama…-sollozo – el ya…

-Le dije esta tarde, le rogue que no vaya a ir a Las Noches…pero se negó, en este momento se esta preparando – dijo con la mirada caída senna, Ichigo se levanto de golpe y se dirigió a la salida – Ichigo! A donde vas!? – el pelinaranja la volteo a ver

-Donde esta Kaien? – senna se quedo callada mirándolo –, yo lo buscare – salió de la habitación dejando solas a Rukia y a Senna. olvidalo

-Shirayuki-donno, me podría decir…como…morirá nii-sama?

-Rukia, es lo que menos te quiero decir, ya es suficiente dolor el que te e causado anunciando la muerte de kaien, no quiero herirte más diciendo que le sucederá – sostuvo su cara mirándola con una sonrisa triste – yo intentare que mi muerte sea evitando la de él – susurro la miko, sin que la Kuchiki escuchara.

* * *

Ichigo choco a Kaien contra la pared molesto, cuando lo logro localizar, estaba en las caballerias preparando su equipaje

-Que demonios te pasa kurosaki!?

-Más bien que te pasa a ti! Sabes que vas a morir y aun si iras al rescate de Inoue!!

-Lo hago porque es mi deber proteger a la princesa!!

-Y también es tu deber proteger a tu familia!! – Kaien se quedo callado por un rato y bajo la mirada – si quieres morir, hazlo por ellos! Piensa quien importa más!!

-Importan más las vidas de los demás que la mia, por eso sacrificare con gusto mi vida si evito más muertes….- Ichigo lo solto y bajo la cabeza – y por mi familia no me preocupo, conozco a la persona que cuidara con gusto de ella –miro a Ichigo con una sonrisa sin que este se percatara.

-Es tu decisión

-deberías preocuparte más por Senna, ella morirá al igual que yo

-me sorprende con cuanta naturalidad hablas de la muerte - con estas palabras trato de evadir el hecho de que se preocupaba más por alguien que significaba bastante para rukia, que su "hermana", pero aun así no podía negar que le dolía la posibilidad de perderla.

-tal vez sea porque yo la e vivido de alguna manera u otra – río, Kaien ahora parecía que no le interesaba ya ningún asunto, parecía que le daba igual la carta que tenia en su poder, sentía que ya no la necesitaba, porque el 'recuerdo' de Senna no solo trataba de su muerte…

* * *


End file.
